Cherry Blossoms
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Requested by pinksakura271) Adrien finds Rose crying on a bench and seeks to comfort her. He gets a little more than what he bargained for.


**I am still a hardcore Adrienette shipper (and I always will be), but I admit that this pairing is sweet. If you ship it, awesome! We all have different opinions. :)**

 **Thanks for the suggestion pinksakura271! Please go check her out, she was one of the first people to review my MLB stories!**

* * *

Rose was probably one of the main definitions of 'adorable'. She was sweet, loved pink, had a voice that could melt Hawk Moth's heart (maybe, that was still debatable), and she cared for everyone, no matter who they were. Even with Kim and Alix constantly quarreling, Juleka's supposed "photo curse", Max's tech rants and hating on stupid movies, even Chloe and Sabrina!

Well, until the 'incident' happened.

When Prince Ali came to Paris, Rose was hoping, praying to meet him. After class, she had hastily gathered her things and ran to the door, not waiting for anyone or anything. As she ran towards the street that was going to take her to where Prince Ali had arrived, she saw Chloe and Sabrina waiting for something or someone.

"Hi Chloe! Hi Sabrina!" Rose said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe sneered, while Sabrina just stood there.

"I'm going to see Prince Ali!" Rose said. "Are you two going?"

"Of course!" Chloe said. "I need to meet everyone important that meets my daddy, so I can keep my reputation up and take over as mayor one day!"

Rose cringed at the thought of Chloe being mayor of Paris. While she still admired how persistent the girl was, it was kinda far-fetched.

"Can I tag along?" Rose asked sweetly, but Chloe just looked at her rudely.

"WHAT?!" Chloe nearly screamed. "NO! Having you in my presence would ruin _everything_ for me!"

Chloe then hitched her foot behind Rose's leg, and this in turn caused her to trip and spill out everything in her bag.

"The prince is _mine_!" Chloe seethed. As Rose tried to pick up her things and reorganize them, a limo pulled up and took Chloe and Sabrina away to see Prince Ali.

All Rose could do was go to her spot and cry.

* * *

Adrien walked down the street and sighed to himself. Another day, another damn photo shoot. He had half-expected a random akuma to attack soon, since he had a gut feeling about it.

What he didn't expect to see was Rose crying on a bench.

"Rose? What happened?" he asked.

"Adrien?" she muttered, looking up and revealing her red eyes. "N-nothing, I'm o-okay..."

"Something's up," said Adrien, sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"Chloe l-literally shoved me down and t-told me I-I couldn't go see Prince Ali," Rose said, drying her eyes. "I t was my dream, and she crushed it."

Adrien and Rose just sat there for a few minutes, occasionally Adrien's hand would brush against her arm. It wasn't until Adrien spoke up again that Rose started to feel better.

"Hey, I got something that'll make you feel better," said Adrien. He then pulled out a small bowl out of his bag, and inside were a bunch of petals. Rose, however, knew exactly what they were.

"Oh my! Cherry blossoms?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I collect them," Adrien said. "They make me feel better, and I don't know why. Maybe they'll help you too."

Rose took them, and smelled their sweet fragrance gratefully. She felt better immediately.

"Thank you Adrien!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"No trouble," he said, returning the hug. Rose then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek before grabbing her bag to leave.

"Do you need a ride to see the prince?" Adrien asked. Rose just smiled in response.

"Thank you, but no," she said sweetly. "I think I'm good for the day."

Rose then skipped away happily, and Adrien muttered something inaudible.

You could say that something could be "blossoming" between them...

* * *

 **So, as my profile states, I'm now stating titles of my next story after I write MLB fics from now on. I am currently working on "Caught In A Bad Romance", but here is my project after that is done:**

 **"Sweet Chengin' Cherry"**

 **That's all for now, stay Miraculous my friends! Again, thanks to pinksakura271 for the request!**


End file.
